1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a method of forming a nanoscale conductive structure and a semiconductor device formed thereby. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention related to a method of forming a nanoscale structure using a catalyst.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nanoscale conductive structures such as a carbon nanotube, a silicon nanowire, etc., may exhibit excellent electrical, thermal, and strength characteristics, and, accordingly, may be suitable for use in various electronic devices. In order to implement such nanoscale conductive structures, it may be necessary to selectively form the nanoscale conductive structure only on a desired region. However, such a selective formation may be complex, and may require a number of processes to be performed. Accordingly, there is a need for a simplified way to form nanoscale conductive structures.